full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Nephilim
Nephilim are an ancient and nearly extinct race born from a union of Angels and Devils engineered by the demoness Lilith when she created the First. The Nephilim were all wiped out, save for the 4, known as the Horseman of the Apocalypse: Keepers and Guardians of the Universal Balance. Appearance The physical traits and powers of the Nephilim are quite diverse when compared to other races of the universe, save for their common humanoid shape. This may be owed to their unnatural creation at the hands of Lilith. Though they all retain a humanoid form, the appearance of the Nephilim can be wildly differentiated. Some possess remarkably human appearances aside from their size while others were known to have horns and even wings. History The Nephilim came into being by the hand of Lilith, who derived the first of their kind from the mingled remains of angels and devils which, in turn, triggered the mating of angels and devils to spawn them by instinct. Upon the first such being, Absalom, were all brought into existence. After a time, when enough Nephilim had been spawned and matured, Absalom led his kind on a world killing crusade. It is not known why this crusade was begun, but based on statements from Absalom, it may have been started in part out of a desire to claim a realm for the Nephilim, which was in fact the primary reason for their assault on Eden. Further evidence of this is alluded to by Death who stated that his people were "depraved". The first victims of the Nephilim were the Ravaiim, an ancient and remarkably inventive race of craftsmen who could sculpt their own flesh, living or otherwise, into almost anything. Their destruction was quick and brutally effective, but unfortunately for them, the Nephilim had plans for them extending beyond death, for one of the firstborn generation of the Nephilim, Death, conceived of a way to turn the corpses of the Ravaiim into obscene weapons of world-ending power. Named The Grand Abominations, these weapons were so horrific that even the Nephilim used them only sparingly, keeping them a closely guarded secret and creating numerous fail-safes to keep them under control. They went on to annihilate hundreds of other realms, but after a time, four of the Nephilim grew weary of the slaughter. Believing that the crusade of their kinsmen threatened to undo the Balance of Creation, the four approached the neutral ruling body of the universe after God's eternal stasis hybernation, The Three Faction Council. There, they struck a deal with the Council; they would become the Council's enforcers, upholding the Balance and maintaining order in the universe, in exchange for phenomenal amounts of power. After their defection, it is known that the Nephilim crusade continued for some time, but that time was short. When humans first appeared, it was decided by the Council that they were to be given Eden as their realm. This decision enraged the Nephilim. Believing Eden should have been theirs, they conspired to wrest it from Heaven's control and take it for themselves. The Council learned of this plot, and sent the Four Horsemen to reinforce an army of angels intent on defending Eden from the Nephilim. The ensuing battle saw the slaughter of all the remaining Nephilim, primarily at the hands of the Four. As they died, their souls were collected into an amulet which Death wore around his neck, preserving their essences even as their flesh was destroyed. At some point, apparently near the end of the battle, Death met Absalom himself in single combat and defeated him. Lying on the ground, mortally wounded, the eldest Nephilim was suddenly dragged into the ground by what appeared to be a blackened pool of his own blood. Death attempted to save him, but failed, and, screaming in anguish at his actions, he collected the rest of the souls of his brethren into the amulet. After the battle, the Council instructed Death to destroy the Amulet, and with it, the souls of the Nephilim. However, Death instead entrusted the amulet to the Crowfather, who agreed to take the burden in exchange for its secrets. He would come to regret this decision, as constantly listening to the hateful psychic voices of the trapped Nephilim ultimately drove the Crowfather mad. After this, Death went to the location of the Abomination Vault, the location of most of the Grand Abominations, and sealed it with magic wards. The location of the Vault and the secrets of powering the Grand Abominations had been known only to the firstborn generation of Nephilim. With Death as the sole remaining survivor of those individuals, nobody else in creation knew the secrets of the weapons, and Death hoped to keep it that way. Unfortunately, eons later, a rogue angel discovered the existence of the weapons. Hoping to use them against Heaven in revenge for exiling his lover to Hell, Hadrimon waged a campaign to retrieve them which was ultimately foiled by Death and War. To this day, the Nephilim have remained only myth and extinct... until a new Nephilim was born outside the 4 Horseman: Lite Gamorem. Society Skills/Abilities All Nephilim possess incredible physical prowess. At least two of the Horsemen are known to have more powerful forms they can take on, but Absalom, the only named Nephilim not aligned with the Three Faction Council, displayed no such ability. Determining what abilities come naturally to a Nephilim is further complicated by never seeing one portrayed without some sort of outside influence: The Horsemen gained power from the Council and used abilities granted to them by other beings over the course of their journeys. Absalom, when encountered by Death, was utterly infested by Corruption and filled with its power. It is therefore impossible to accurately measure the scope of the Nephilim's ability. However, until the defection of the Horsemen, the Nephilim's Balance-imperiling crusade was apparently unstoppable. Known Nephilim The 4 The Four Horsemen are vastly powerful beings bound to the service of the Council. The four Nephilim were granted their exceptional abilities in exchange for their oaths to serve the Council as enforcers of the Law and defenders of the Balance, their first task being the slaughter of the rest of their kind: a much needed evil that had to be done to save the Universe and all Existence. *'Death' *'War' *'Strife' *'Fury' Other *'Absolem' *'Lite Gamorem' Trivia *The Nephilim concept came from the game, Darksiders, as well as Devil May Cry. Category:Angels Category:Devils Category:Fallen Category:Three Faction Category:Species